NARUTO : The White Wolf
by zero bubble
Summary: Naruto dan Shikamaru berada di dalam Tree Khingdom. - The King of Tiger - The King of Phoenix - The King of Dragon. Bunuh! Potong lehernya! Bunuh temanmu! hatimu adalah musuh terbesarmu. hah... semua suka dengan kisah cinta yang romantis, tapi kalau kisah cinta seorang pembunuh gimana kisahnya ya?
1. sorry ini baru trailernya aja

**Arigatuo Mina-san**

**Zatsu Ukira berterimakasih banyak sebelumnya kepada teman teman yang sudah ngriview fic Zatsu sebelumnya, Uzatsu berterimakasih atas bimbingannya.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : Hard Story**

**Ok! Duduklah dengan tenang!**

**Genre : romance/humor/adventure**

**Bukalah matamu dan duduk dengan tenang ( bacalah dengan baik )**

**'keindahan bunga sakura dan tatapan kosong' **

**Di negeri yang sangat jauh, hiduplah seorang petarung dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dia berjalan menyelusuri dunia yang keras tanpa orang tua, bertarung untuk hidup.**

**Dia berlatih dalam hidupnya, hanya untuk satu tujuan.**

**Untuk menjadi petarung terbaik dalam sejarah.**

**Dia baru saja memenuhi ambisi terakhirnya ( membunuh Pemimpin Clan ), tapi jiwanya kini lebih kosong dari sebelumnya.**

**Kedua Clan ini telah berseteru selama 20 tahun, mereka bersumpah tak akan pernah berhenti berperang sampai salah satu Clan tidak punya anggota lagi untuk berjuang.**

**Akhirnya kini dia menyerah pada musuh terakhirnya ( seorang gadis lugu yang tak tau apa apa putri dari pemimpin clan yang dibunuhnya ), dia menyebut gadis itu "Bunga Sakura"**

**Ketika seorang gadis itu (Musuhnya) tersenyum, sesuatu berubah dalam hidupnya. Tapi saat itu tak ada waktu untuk merasakan itu. Clanya sendiri ingin membunuh gadis itu.**

**"The White Wolf"**

**Petarung kejam dari barat**

**Ketika dia menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu, dia menenpatkan namanya sendiri di puncak dalam daftar kehancuran clannya sendiri.**

**Dia membunuh seseorang saat ia sedang makan tepat dihadapan gadis itu, karena orang itu mencoba untuk membunuh gadis lugu itu.**

**Dengan pakaian seadanya dan seorang gadis yang mengikutinya, dia memutuskan berkunjung ke teman lamanya di Negri yang sangat jauh.**

**Kakinya melangkah melewati pasir tebal shunagakagure ditemani seorang gadis yang mengikutinya, masih tetap dengan tatapan mata kosong. Melangkah melewati pasir, hutan, dan persawahan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Sampai dia berhenti melangkah dan membaca sebuah nama di gerbang Desa "Konohagakure''**

**Semua orang desa menatap aneh ke arah mereka (Dia dan gadis itu) , orang orang mengikuti langkahnya karena penasaran, sampai dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang memiliki gambar pusaran, lalu dia mengetuknya.**

"Hey.. Orang asing..aku tak mengenal wajahmu''. Tanya seseorang yang berkunjir di atas kepalanya, dan sedang bersandar di dinding dengan malas.

''tenanglah, shikamaru" Shikamaru malah memejamkan matanya.

''my name is Lee, what can I do for my friend from west?" Tanya Lee, namun dia memandang Lee dengan tatapan kosong lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

Lee lalu mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya, " O.O, keep Waiting from here , I will call him for you".

"Oh! Baiklah", sahut orang asing itu

Lee terkejut, "kau bisa bahasa kami?"

**Orang itu memilih duduk di depan rumah kawanya lalu menutup matanya. Gadis yang bersamanya hanya bisa mengikutinya dan duduk menunggu di samping dia.**

**To be continued**

**Koment fic Zatsu ya!**

**Arigatou!**


	2. Chapter 1 The White Wolf

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kimimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Warning : Hard Story **

**Genre : romance/humor/adventure**

**Ok! Duduklah dengan tenang!**

**Bukalah matamu ( bacalah dengan baik )**

**'****_'keindahan bunga and tatapan hampa_****"**

**Di negeri yang sangat jauh, hiduplah seorang petarung dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dia berjalan menyelusuri dunia yang keras tanpa orang tua, bertarung untuk hidup.**

**Dia berlatih dalam hidupnya, hanya untuk satu tujuan.**

**Untuk menjadi petarung terbaik dalam sejarah.**

**Dia baru saja memenuhi ambisi terakhirnya ( membunuh Pemimpin Clan ), tapi jiwanya kini lebih kosong dari sebelumnya.**

**Kedua Clan ini telah berseteru selama 20 tahun, mereka bersumpak tak akan pernah berhenti berperang sampai salah satu Clan tidak punya anggota lagi untuk berjuang.**

**Akhirnya, kini dia menyerah pada musuh terakhirnya ( seorang gadis lugu yang tak tau apa apa putri dari pemimpin clan ), dia menyebut gadis itu "Bunga Sakura"**

**Ketika seorang gadis itu (Musuhnya) tersenyum, sesuatu berubah dalam hidupnya. Tapi saat itu tak ada waktu untuk merasakan itu. Clanya sendiri ingin membunuh gadis itu.**

**"The White Wolf"**

**Petarung terkejam dari barat**

**Ketika dia menyelamatkan nyawa gadis itu, dia menenpatkan namanya sendiri di puncak dalam daftar kehancuran clannya sendiri.**

**Dia membunuh seseorang saat ia sedang makan tepat dihadapan gadis itu, karena orang itu mencoba untuk membunuh gadis lugu itu.**

**Dengan pakaian seadanya dan seorang gadis mengikutinya, dia memutuskan berkunjung ke teman lamanya di Negri yang sangat jauh.**

**Kakinya melangkah melewati pasir tebal shunagakagure dan di ikuti oleh seorang gadis mengikutinya, masih tetap dengan tatapan mata kosong. Melangkah melewati pasir, hutan, dan persawahan tanpa berbicara sedikitpu. Sampai dia berhenti melangkah dan membaca sebuah nama di gerbang Kota "Konohagakure'' ( hilayah Konoha bagian kiri, populasi 150 orang )**

**Semua orang menatap aneh kearah mereka (Dia dan gadis itu) yang dilintasinya, orang orang diantaranya Shikamaru dan Lee mengikuti langkahnya karena penasaran, sampai dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang memiliki gambar pusaran, lalu dia mengetuknya.**

"Hey.. Orang asing..aku tak mengenal wajahmu''. Tanya seseorang yang berkuncir di atas kepalanya kepada petarung itu, dan bersandar di dinding dengan malas.

''tenanglah, shikamaru" Shikamaru malah memejamkan matanya.

''my name is Lee, what can I do for you?" Tanya Lee kepada petarung itu, namun dia memandang Lee dengan tatapan kosong lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto.

Lee lalu mengambil foto itu dan melihatnya, " oh he?, keep wait a minute. I'll call him".

"Oh! Baiklah", sahut orang asing itu

Lee terkejut, "kau bisa bahasa kami?"

**Orang itu memilih duduk di depan rumah kawanya lalu menutup matanya. Gadis yang bersamanya hanya bisa mengikutinya dan duduk menunggu di sampingnya.**

**Description Petarung terkejam dari barat:**

**Dia orang yang memiliki tatapan mata yang kosong, postur tubuhnya tegap dan kekar, dia hanya lebih tinggi 4 cm dari Naruto, dia memiliki rambut hitam panjang lurus dan rapi seperti Orochimaru, dan wajahnya tampan seperti Sasuke. Saat ini dia berumur 18 tahun.**

**Flas ( Paris of the West ) …**

**Madara :** "you come to me, to be Strong" ,

"I have meet you… make you stronger!".

"she.. will.. always… be.. The enemy!"

**Flas ( Konoha )**

** …**

Hari sudah malam, namun petarung dan gadis lugu itu tetap menunggu di depan rumah kawannya, yang saat itu masih belum pulang.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat seseorang yang mendekatinya dengan pelan. "kau siapa…" dia melihat dua orang yang sedang duduk di depan rumahnya, "kau…" sepertinya dia mengenal orang itu.

"kau … PARIS OF THE WEST PEOPLE, Kazuya Franz?"

"Ha ha… selamat datang kawan lamaku" Naruto memeluk kawanya dan menepuk punggunganya sebentar, "mari kita masuk"

"Duduklah dulu" Naruto mempersilahkan Petarung dan gadis itu untuk duduk sementara Naruto mengambilkan dua gelas air untuk kawannya.

"aku tau kau akan datang kesini kawan, setelah orangtuamu memutuskan untuk pergi ke barat, aku percaya kau akan kembali" , "dimana orangtuamu kawan?" tanya Naruto

"Dead!" sahut Kazuya

Naruto terdiam setelah mendengarnya.

"Ok… aku mengerti, kau pasti sudah mengalami masa sulit, kita sama-sama tak punya orang tua di umur semuda kita tapi kau setahun lebih tua dariku" Naruto tersenyum, "jadi siapa yang kau ajak ini, kekasihnu?"

"Bukan," sahut Kazuya

"Kalau begitu, siapa dia Kazuya?"

"Dia putri musuh Madara ( orang yang membuat Kazuya yang terkuat )" sahut Kazuya

"Madara…? Jadi bagaimana dengan ayah gadis ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menyiapkan tiga ramen instant dan menyeduhnya.

"Dead!" sahut Kazuya

Naruto berhenti sejenak dan menaruh ketelnya, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku membunuhnya" sahut Kazuya,

**Kreeookkkk….**

Gadis lugu itu memegangi perutnya dan merunduk,

"kau lapar ya…?" tanya Naruto, gadis itu hanya merunduk dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, ramenya sudah jadi" itadakimasu!

Gadis lugu itu makan dengan lahap, kelihatanya dia sudah sangat lapar karena perjalanan jauhnya.

Kazuya memberikan ramen bagianya kepada gadis itu, "makanlah! aku tidak lapar" gadis itu terdiam sebentar, "makanlah…" lalu gadis itu memakan ramen yang deberikan Kazuya.

"dia kelihatan sangat lapar, siapa namanya Kazuya?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau" sahut Kazuya lalu dia merunduk

Naruto terdiam dan menatap heran ke arah Kazuya "ok! Kau memanggilanya bagaimana ?" lalu Kazuya menatap kearah Naruto

"Bunga Sakura, aku memanggilnya seperti itu".

"Oh! Bunga Sakura" sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah, kau dan gadis ini mandilah dulu, aku ada dua kamar mandi, gunakanlah! Tapi…." Naruto mengambilkan dua pakaian untuk mereka, " ini kau pakai kimono punya ibuku dulu" Naruto memberikannya ke gadis itu "pakailah kamar mandi di kamarku!"

"dan ini untukmu Kazuya" Naruto memberi pakaiannya, "kau pakai kamar mandi di luar"

Lalu mereka berdua bergegas untuk mandi, sementara Naruto menuju ruang tamu untuk menonton Tv.

**Flas**

"Kau sudah selesai mandi, baju itu kekecilan ya? He he.." Naruto tersenyum ringan.

"tidak apa-apa Naruto" sahut Kazuya

"mari duduk, kita nonton bersama!" ajak Naruto

Tak lama kemudian gadis lugu itu menghampiri mereka, dan mereka menatap gadis itu. Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan kagum karena kecantikannya namun Kazuya hanya menatap biasa.

"gadis ini mirib pacarku" ujar Naruto sambil menatap gadis yang berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan merunduk malu.

"duduklah…!" ucap Naruto

"kau beruntung mendapat gadis ini Kazuya" ujar Naruto.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut sebahu dan lurus berwarna seperti bunga Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu memiliki mata yang indah, kecantikan wajahnya seperti Tsunade, dadanya medium, dan tingginya hampir sama dengan Naruto. Dia jarang berbicara , setelah melihat ayahnya dibunuh oleh Kazuya di depan matanya, namun dia tak marah terhadap Kazuya. Dia malah berterima kasih terhadap Kazuya, dia akhirnya bisa terbebas dari tekanan ayahnya yang jahat itu, oleh karena itu dia tak memakai nama keluarganya. Dan Kazuya menyebutnya "Hana". Jadi nama gadis itu sekarang adalah Hana Sakura. Saat ini dia masih berumur 17 tahun.

"Kalian nanti mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto

Tiba tiba saja Kazuya bangun dan membungkuk di hadapan Naruto " tolong ijinkan kami tinggal bersamamu" ujar Kazuya, "kami tidak punya tempat untuk tinggal".

Naruto terkejetut dan merasa canggung, "baiklah, jangan membungkuk Kazuya" Naruto mengajak Kazuya duduk kembali "baiklah , kalian boleh tinggal"

"Terimakasih" ucap Kazuya.

"ok! Kalau begitu Bunga Sakura tinggal bersama pacarku" ujar Naruto

"Jangan!" seru Kazuya

"Ada apa Kazuya?"

"biarkan dia selalu bersamaku, aku hanya ingin melindunginya" ujar Kazuya

Ucapan Kazuya membuat pipi gadis itu merona merah, dan Naruto menjadi diam sejenak.

"Ok! Hana boleh tinggal disini, dia boleh tidur di kamar ibuku" ujar Naruto.

Mereka bertiga sama-sama ditinggal orang tua, namun Naruto tak semalang Kazuya dan Hana, Naruto masih memiliki seorang kakek yang kadang memberinya uang untuk hidup, kakeknya ( Jiraya ) mengirimi uang setiap tahun kepada Naruto. Tapi uang itu hanya cukup untuk biaya sekolahnya saja, Naruto terpaksa hidup sederhana dan bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tukang laundry, sekarang temannya tinggal dirumahnya, ini membuat beban Naruto bertambah. Tapi Naruto tak ambil pusing masalah itu, dia tetap menerima keberadaan kawannya. Naruto prihatin atas hal yang menimpa kawannya itu, kawannya sama sepertinya hidup tanpa orang tua dan itu pasti sangat menderita.

"Baiklah Hana, sebaiknya kau tidur, malam sudah semakin larut!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk kamar untuk Hana, lalu Hana beranjak untuk istirahat.

"Kazuya, Hana mirib sekali dengan pacarku, yang membedakan Hana itu lembut dan matanya biru indah, beda sekali dengan pacarku yang sagat galak itu" ujar Naruto

"siapa pacarmu itu?" tanya Kazuya santai

"dia teman kecil kita, Haruno Sakura" sahut Naruto

"Oh! Dia" sahut Kazuya

"Sudahlah, ayo kita tidur Kazuya" ajak Naruto lalu menguap, "besok hari minggu jadi kita bisa bersantai"

**Di pingiran kota, desa bagian kiri Konoha, terdampar bersama orang-orang miskin, Petarung ini mulai belajar hal-hal yang seharusnya dipahami sejak dulu. Seperti membersihkan sesuatu yang kotor, bermain dengan orang orang sekitar, dia juga belajar menerima kesalahan. Dia belajar bahwa dia bisa bahagia, bekerja dengan orang lain. Dia menemukan kebahagian pribadi, setelah seharian bekerja keras.**

**To be continued**

**Shikamaru :** aku kok Cuma sepintas aja kelihatan

**Madara :**kenapa saya juga cuma sepintas, cuma nongol bilang beberapa kalimat bahasa inggris doang.

**Author : **slow kawan nanti kalian akan muncul, sabar yo!

**Haruno Sakura :** jadi aku punya saudara kembar ya?

**Author :** yap! saudaramu yang dulu hilang telah kembali.

**Sakura : **kembar tapi beda, aneh!

**Kalian ingat The Puniser? Ya akan ada pertarungan gaya The Puniser, selamat menunggu.**


	3. Chapter 2 Pengenalan

**The White Wolf Chapter two**

**Pengenalan **

**The Three Kingdom**

**Kazuya Franz,** seorang remaja pembunuh berdarah dingin, dia keturunan semi Asia dan Barat, orang tuanya dibunuh saat dia berumur 10 tahun di hadapannya sendiri, kemudian dia diasuh oleh Uchiha Madara, dia dilatih untuk menjadi yang terkuat dalam sejarah.

**Uchiha Madara, **seseorang yang telah menghianati Clanya sendiri dan pergi melarikan diri ke barat, lalu dia mendirikan sebuah Clan Kipas Besi.

**Uzumaki Naruto, **orang miskin yang tak memiliki orang tua sejak lahir, dia hanya memiliki seorang kakek, namun kakeknya jarang menengoknya, membuat dia harus hidup sendiri.

**Nara Sikamaru, **seseorang yang sangat jenius tapi sayang dia anak seorang pemulung, dia adalah orang yang malas dan pemabuk.

**Hana Sakura, **dia adalah putri dari musuh Clan Kipas Besi, sedangkan orang tuanya dibunuh oleh Kazuya. Dia adalah seoarang gadis pendiam.

**Haruno Sakura, **gadis yatim piatu dan miskin, dia adalah seorang gadis yang mandiri, seorang gadis penjual obat tradisional.

**Rock Lee, **dia adalah pemimpin Konohakagure bagian kiri, dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan di Konohakagure bagian kiri.

**Clan Kipas Besi**, sebuah klan yang didirikan oleh Madara di Paris Of West, sebuah klan yang beranggotakan sekitar 1200 orang dan anggotanya telah terlatih dalam seni menggunakan samurai dan senjata ninja lainnya.

**The Tiger, **sebuah gankyang dipimpin oleh Orochimaru, gank ini memiliki kriminalitas tinggi dalah hal perdagangan gadis di bawah umur, konon gank ini melakukan penelitian illegal yang merugikan masyarakat. Gank ini menguasai hampir 35% wilayah Konoha. Agotanya mayoritas memakai jas berwarna merah.

**The Pheonix, **sebuah gank yang didirikan oleh Uchiha Itachi, gank ini beranggotakan hampir 2000 orang, keseluruhan anggota gank ini adalah para remaja. Gank ini adalah sebuah genk anti narkoba dan protistusi namun memiliki catatan criminalitas tinggi. Gank ini hanya menguasai 5% wilayah Konoha. Mayoritas anggotanya mengenakan jas biru. Setelah Uchiha Itachi terbunuh gank ini sekarang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sazuke.

**The Dragon, **sebuah gank yang berpengaruh besar di Konoha, memiliki tingkat criminalitas tinggi. Gank ini berpengaruh dalam tindakan prostistusi, penjualan senjata illegal,tindak pemerasan dan narkoba. Gank ini dipimpin oleh Mafia kelas atas **Danzo Shimura**, bahkan gank ini memberi tekanan besar terhadap Negara, mereka mengambil 55% pajak penghasilan Negara. Genk ini menguasai hampir 75% Konoha, dan beranggotaan hampir 3200 orang. Mayoritas anggotanya mengenakan jas hijau.

**...000000000000000...**

**Di pingiran kota, desa bagian kiri Konoha, terdampar bersama orang-orang miskin , Petarung ini mulai belajar hal-hal yang seharusnya dipahami sejak dulu. Seperti membersihkan sesuatu yang kotor, bermain dengan orang orang sekitar, dia juga belajar menerima kesalahan. Dia belajar bahwa dia bisa bahagia, bekerja dengan orang lain. Dia menemukan kebahagian pribadi, setelah seharian bekerja keras. Dia merasakan kebahagiaan saat dikelilinggi teman-teman ketika matahari lebih dari itu, petarung itu telah belajar bahwa menumbuhkan lebih menyenangkan daripada menghancurkan.**

** Di pagi hari Kota bagian kiri Konoha. Tepat di teras Naruto Laundry, Lee dan Kazuya bermain kartu (berjudi).**

"kau menang, tunjukan punyamu!" seru Lee, lalu Kazuya memperlihatkannya.

"damn! Aku tak seharusnya mengajarimu bermain remi, tak ada apapun diwajahmu untuk di tebak." ucap Lee (wajar saja tatapan Kazuya begitu kosong)

Kazuya sempat melihat Haruno Sakura sedang berada di makam sendirian, sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang bersekolah.

"what happen to her?" tanya Kazuya

**Kemudian Lee menceritakan apa yang terjadi terhadap Haruno Sakura.**

"dulu sebuah perkumpulan gank datang ke desa kami, ketua mereka mencari gadis-gadis muda untuk memuaskannya, saat itu Sakura masih berumur 15 tahun. Ketua gank itu melihat Sakura dia diseret kesebuah ruangan oleh orang-arang itu, orang tuanya yang ingin menolong Sakura malah ditembak dan tewas dihadapannya. Sakura berhasil melepaskan diri kemudian lari secepat mungkin. Keteua geng itu malah menembak punggung Sakura hingga dia tergeletak tak berdaya" ucap Lee, "ketika kami akan menguburnya, dia bernafas. Tak seorangpun yang begitu dekat dengan kematian. Kami tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan, apakah dia akan hidup atau mati? Jadi kami hanya menaruhnya di tempat tidur dan menunggu. Setelah dua hari, dia sudah makan sup. Setelah tiga hari, dia keluar dari tempat tidur dan melempar pisau ke dinding. Tapi Tuhan tidak adil. Beberapa orang tidak diberi kemampuan untuk melempar pisau."

**setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Lee, Kazuya kemudian pergi ke Laundry untuk bekerja.**

**Next time ( siang hari 11.00am )**

Terlihat Kazuya sedang menjemur pakaian dan dibantu oleh Hana, sedangkan Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi melempar pisau ke dinding.

"sial! Lengan ini lengan sialan" gumam Sakura

"jangan salahkan lenganmu" ujar Kazuya

Sakura terkejut "apa yang kamu katakan?"

Lalu Kazuya menghampiri Sakura dan menutup matanya dengan kain hitam.

"Apa kau yakin? Karena aku juga buruk dengan mata terbuka." ucap Sakura

"Lemparkan!" seru Kazuya

"Aku tidak bisa" ucap Sakura

"jangan bicara. Focus" seru Kazuya, "itu hatimu yang ketakutan"

Lalu Sakura mulai focus dan melempar pisau pisaunya ke arah dinding.

"Bagaimana aku berhasil?" tanya Sakura namun tak ada jawaban, ternyata Kazuya telah meninggalkannya, Kazuya mencari Hana dan mengajaknya pulang.

Sakura yang penasaran lalu dia menoleh ke arah dinding.

"Ya! Aku berhasil" lalu Sakura mengejar Kazuya yang saat itu belum pergi jauh.

"terima kasih, Tuan White Wolf"

Kazuya terkejut tiba-tiba Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu, "Naruto menceritakan semua tentang dirimu"

"aku hanya mengajarimu tentang berkonsentrasi" lalu Kazuya bersama Hana pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melempar Kazuya dengan batu dan mengenai punggungnya.

"mengapa kau lakukan itu" ucap Kazuya, Sakura hanya diam saja lalu Kazuya dan Hana kembali melangkah. Namun Sakura mulai kesal dan melempar batu , lagi namun sekarang ke arah Hana yang saat itu ada di sisi kiri Kazuya . Kazuya yang cekatan dengan cepat menangkap batu yang hampir mengenai Kepala Hana, lalu Kazuya berbalik dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong.

**tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap, mereka bertiga (Kazuya, Sakura Dan Hana) pulang untuk beristirahat. Hana yang sudah terlihat lelah, dia sudah terlebih dahulu pergi tidur, begitu juga Naruto sudah terlihat begitu lelah karena tugas tugas sekolahnya. hanya Kazuya yang belum tidur malam itu. lalu Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan Mengajak Kazuya melihat sinar rembulan.**

**Next time ( malam hari dibawah sinar bulan )**

"oke, aku selalu ingin tahu. Mengapa kau dipanggil White Wolf?" tanya Sakura, namun Kazuya hanya terdiam saja.

"apakah ada White Wolf wanita? Nona White Wolf atau…?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Ya." Sahut Kazuya

"waw.. itu bagus!" ucap Sakura, "melompat dibawah sinar bulan, lalu kamu cium.. melewati salju dengan kereta yang ditarik srigala…."

"kami dipanggil White Wolf" potong Kazuya, "karena saat kami bertarung, Kami membunuh dengan melukai lehernya."

"damn! (Sakura terkejut) kamu tak melakukan pada kawanmu, kan?" namun Kazuya diam saja

"kenapa kamu menjadi White Wolf?" tanya Sakura lagi

"untuk menjadi kuat" sahut Kazuya

"lalu?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Ayah Ibuku Saat itu sedang bekerja di ladang. Aku bahagia. Kemudian seseorang datang dengan senapan. Dan membunuh orang tuaku. Hanya untuk mencoba senapannya." Ujar Kazuya

"pasti itu membuatmu sangat menderita" ucap Sakura

"aku tidak menderita. tapi Aku marah." Ucap Kazuya

"tentu saja." Sahut Sakura

"tidak.. aku marah pada ayahku." Ucap Kazuya

Mendengar itu, Sakura memberinya sebuah kalung.

"ini. Ambilah. Ini hadiah." Ucap Sakura "ibuku memberi ini padaku. Dia bilang… peganglah di dadamu saat kau sedih, itu akan mengapus seluruh kesedihanmu. Dan itu berasil. Entah bagaimana."

"hadiah?" tanya Kazuya

"Ya." sahut Sakura sabil menggangguk.

Itu semua mengingatkan Kazuya terhadap gurunya.

**Kazuya teringat pada gurunya.**

**Madara :** dia adalah temanmu satu-satunya disini. Rawatlah dia!

**Kazuya :** Ya, guru.

Gurunya memberinya hadiah seekor anak anjing pada Kazuya.

**To be continued**

**Haruno Sakura bakal balas dendam atas kematian orang tuanya dan Madara dengan Clannya akan datang untuk membunuh Hana Sakura, Saat itu Kazuya akan kembali memegang pedangnya. Ok! Tunggu saja.**

**Bocoran, **

** Shikamaru bakal muncul sebagai Rifleman.**

** Haruno Sakura bakal diajari menggunakan pedang oleh Kazuya.**

**Dan akan terjadi perang antara penduduk Konohagakure bagian kiri melawan orang-orang yang membunuh orang tua Haruno Sakura saat itu juga Madara akan muncul di tengah peperangan.**


	4. Chapter 3 Tangisan Pedang

**The white Wolf chapter three**

**Tangisan Pedang**

**Sore hari di tempat tinggal mereka, Kazuya menunjukkan beberepa senjata miliknya kepada sakura.**

"Oh my God!" Sakura terkejut melihat sepasang pedang yang ditunjukkan oleh Kazuya.

"hanya untuk perlindungan. Tidak untuk membunuh" ucap Kazuya.

Sakura langsung mengambil sepasang pedang itu lalu mencobanya "akan kubunuh semua di kota ini yang…." Sakura lalu melihat sebuah pedang yang tersimpan rapi di lemari. "apa itu seperti yang aku pukirkan?"

Lalu Kazuya mengambilkan pedang itu dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

Sakura mencoba membuka pedang itu dari sarungnya. "kau menyegelnya?"

"agar mereka tidak bisa mendengar" ucap Kazuya

"dengar apa?" Sakura tetap menatap pedang itu sambil membolak-balikannya

"tangisan…" sahut Kazuya. Lalu Sakura terkejut kemudian menatap Kazuya. "…jiwa-jiwa yang aku bunuh."

Sakura terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan pedang itu. "siapa yang mendengarkan?" Sakura bertanya penuh penasaran.

"masa laluku" sahut Kazuya.

"kalau mereka mendengar?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"tidak ada lagi musik" sahut Kazuya

**Flas ( Paris Of The West {San Fransisko} )**

**Zetsu :** This is big country, where do a look?

**Madara :** do not look, we listen. He will show.

Madara terlihat sedang berlayar menuju Konoha, sedangkan awak kapal telah dibantai oleh pasukan Madara dan hanya tersisa mayat dan darah yang berserakan di badan kapal.

**Back to Konoha**

**Malam hari, di bawah sinar bulan Kazuya melatih sakura bermain pedang.**

"pikirkan pedang sebagai bagian dari tubuh. Seperti jari, seperti gigi." Ujar Kazuya

"ku pikir ini lebih baik dari sepotong logam untuk memotong ayam" ucap Sakura sambil memainkan pedang kembarnya.

"tunjukan padaku apa yang Naruto ajarkan padamu" ucap Kazuya. Kemudian Sakura mulai menyerang Kazuya dengan pedangnya, namun Kazuya dengan sangat mudah menghindar.

"kamu tak memiliki kekuatan." Ucap Kazuya

"terima kasih. Aku tak tau itu." sahut Sakura.

"tapi kamu cepat. Kamu hanya harus lebih cepat" ucap Kazuya

"Aw. Aw"

Kazuya melempari Sakura dengan batu, dia bermaksud melatih kecepatan Sakura.

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa ini karena masalah kemarin? Aku sudah minta maaf!" Sakura mencoba menghindar dari lemparan Kazuya.

"berhentilah kurus! Aku serius" seru Sakura

"kamu bergerak lebih lambat dari molasses pada bulan januari" ujar Kazuya

"Oh… kemarilah" Sakura sambil tertawa tawa kecil mendekati Kazuya. Namun Kazuya tetap melemparinya dengan krikil.

"Ah.. hentikan kurus!" Sakura berlari sambil tertawa ringan menghindari lemparan Kazuya.

Hentikan! Serius. Hentikan!

Shikamaru yang kebetulan lewat hanya menatap mereka heran.

**Keesokan harinya, saat sore hari di Naruto Laundry.**

"Hei Kazuya… laundry kita semakin ramai saat kau dan Hana kemari. Kau dan Hana membantu mengurangi bebanku" celoteh Naruto. "semua warga mulai menerimamu Kazuya, kecuali…"

"tapi tenang Kazuya dia pasti akan menerimamu" ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum.

**Kazuya selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu Naruto dalam pekerjaannya, sebagai tukang laundry itu membuat Kazuya merasakan sesuatu yang berguna untuknya. Dia selalu dibantu oleh Hana dalam menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya. Dan Hana selau berada disisi Kazuya.**

**Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai dan hari mulai sore, Kazuya akan melatih Sakura seni menggunakan pedang begitu seterusnya sampi Sakura mampu menjaga diri sendiri. Kadang Sakura membantu Kazuya di laudrynya saat Naruto pergi bersekolah. Kazuya ditemani oleh dua orang gadis yang selalu membantunya mencuci setiap pagi.**

**….0000000000…**

**Malam natal yang penuh pesta dansa dan kembang api.**

**"**selamat natal, tukang cuci" lalu Lee membakar kembang apinya.

Kemudian semua orang bersorak. Kemudian Lee memutar sebuah musik.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanya Kazuya kepada Naruto

"ceritanya panjang" lalu Naruto mengajak Hana berdansa. Hana tak berkomentar dia hanya menatap Kazuya.

Sedangkan Kazuya hanya tetap duduk dan menikmati alunan musik.

Kemudian Sakura menghampiri Kazuya "mau berdansa putaran pertama?" lalu Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berdua berdansa dengan pedang. (bayangin saja gimana mereka berdansa sambil mengadu pedang!)

Dibawah alunan musik mereka berdua mengadu pedang. Berputar dan terdengar irama pedang beradu semakin cepat.

"Apa aku menang?" tanya Sakura sambil mengarahkan pedang ke leher Kazuya.

"tidak" sahut Kazuya, yang saat itu juga pedangnya berada di pinggang Sakura. "sebelum jantung musuh belum berhenti, kamu belum menang."

"Benarkah?" ucap Sakura lalu tiba-tiba ia mencium bibir Kazuya. "apakah itu menghentikan jantungmu?" kemudia Sakura meninggalkan Kazuya yang mematung karena ciumannya.

Kazuya terus berdiri mematung, dia berpikir apa sebenarnya maksud Sakura menciumnya. Kemudian dia duduk dan berkaca pada pedangnya. Kazuya menyentuh bibirnya.

**Semua orang-orang berdansa gembira di malam itu. Sampai seklompok gank datang ke kota mereka dan menghancurkan momen natal mereka.**

**"**Lee seklompok orang kesini" seru salah satu warga

"ok! Sembunyikan para gadis" perintah Lee.

**sementara** **para genkster sudah berada di dalam pesta natal orang-orang kota.**

"Ah.. ini lebih bagus" seorang pimpinan Gank mengganti musik menjadi musik kesedihan. "selamat natal. Aku belum menerima undangan. Apa ada yang melihatnya? Tidak? Sudahlah. Sekarang kita semua disini. Tidak ada yang terjadi." Lalu pemimpin itu melangkah mendekati Lee "apa yang santa berikan kepadamu, pria kecil?" lalu pemimpin itu menepuk pelan kepala Lee "wow.. penampilan dan badut ya." Lalu pemimpin itu menyentuh muka badut itu "kamu terlihat begitu sedih." Lalu pemimpin itu mengajak badut itu melakukan suatu permainan "kau tau mengapa aku tidak pernah merasa badut itu lucu?"

**Tush! **Para anggota gank menembaki ke arah kepala badut itu, di atas kepala badut itu di taruh sebuah kendi penuh arak. Dan salah satu anggota, menembaknya dengan menggunakan shot gun. Serentak itu membuat badut itu sangat takut. Dan sekarang di taruh segelas arak wiski di atas kepala badut itu.

"Tenanglah aku penembak yang bagus. Terutama ketika mabuk." ujar pemimpinnya.

Tiba-tiba shikamaru datang dalam keadaan mabuk "hey… jangan membuang-buang sinar bulan ( alcohol)" lalu shikamaru meminumnya "ini lebih halus dari pantat kucing" lalu shikamaru mendekati pemimpin itu dan mengambil botol araknya "pesta ini untuk anak perempuan. Mari kita pergi ke bar!"

"apa yang kita punya disini" lalu pemimpin itu mengambil sebuah pecut "sepertinya kita punya badut lain" lalu pecut itu melilit leher shikamaru "bawa badut ini jalan-jalan!" shikamaru di seret keliling kota dengan motor.

Ya menurut anggota gank itu semua adalah pertunjukan, tapi bagi warga itu adalah tragedi.

**Setelah beberapa kesenangan yang dilakukan oleh Para genkster pada orang-orang kota, para genkster mulai merasa lelah.** **Sementara Kazuya baru datang setelah semuanya hampir selesai.**

"Pergilah kemarkas! Akan kususul" printah pimpinannya kepada orang-orangnya.

"aku ingin bersenang-senang sebentar. Ikuti aku" printah pemimpinnya kepada beberapa anak buahnya yang masih berada dengannya.

**Saat itu Lee mengikat Sakura di ruangan bawah tanah, agar dia tidak membuat maslah karena musuhnya sedang berada di kotanya saat ini.**

"lepaskan aku! Dia membunuh seluruh keluargaku"

"maaf Sakura kami terpaksa mengikatmu" ucap Naruto.

"Sakura, ini bukan hanya untuk kepentinganmu, tapi demi kebaikan seluruh kota." Ujar Lee, kemudian Kazuya mendekat ke Sakura dan mengambil pedang yang ada pada Sakura lalu meninggalkannya terikat sendiri.

**Sementara pemimpin gank itu sedang memilih beberapa gadis. Dan Kazuya terlihat sedang menyetrika pakaian.**

"a… bawa mereka!" seru pemimpinnya sambil menunjuk gadis yang menjadi pilihannya.

lalu mereka membawa gadis itu kedalam ruangan, tak disangka Sakura bisa terlepas dari ikatannya dan menunggu pemimpin itu di ruangan tersebut untuk balas dendam.

**Flas (Ruangan laundry, terlihat Kazuya sedang menyetrika pakaian kemudian Lee datang tiba-tiba)**

"Kazuya ! Sakura terlepas dari ikatannya" ucap Lee

Kazuya terkejut dan Sakura pasti dalam bahaya.

Kazuya langsung mengerti. Sakura pasti ingin balas dendam. Lalu dia berdiri di hadapan pedangnya. Dia memandang lama pedangnya kemudian dia mengambil pedangnya lalu segera pergi.

**Kembali ke ruangan para genkster, Sakura sudah dalam keadaan tertangkap.**

"tidak ada yang salah untuk malam ini." ujar pemimpin gank itu "pegang dengan kuat gadis ini, ayo kita nikmati."

Sakura telentang tak berdaya di atas ranjang, karena dia di tahan oleh 5 pria. Sementara ketua gank bermain-main sebentar di bagian wajah Sakura, kemudian ketua gank itu turun ke bawah lalu **sret**! Dia mengangkat Rok Sakura. Sebelum ketua itu melakukannya lebih dalam, tiba-tiba Kazuya datang dengan pedang terhunus. Kazuya memotong tenggorokan kelima pria itu dengan cepat. Lalu Kazuya ingin menebas ketua genk itu mendadak di hentikan oleh Sakura "tidak, dia milikku!" namun itu memberi kesempatan ketua itu untuk kabur. Lalu Sakura mengejarnya.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil sebuah pisau dan langsung melempar ke arah ketua itu, tapi pisau itu malah mengenai orang lain.

"Dia berasil lolos" ujar Naruto.

"kita telah berada dalam bahaya, ketua mereka lolos" ujar Lee "sekarang dia akan menuntut balas itu artinya perang"

"bagaimana kita bisa berperang? kita tidak ada senjata, kita akan mati seperti tikus." Ujar naruto.

"ya, kita akan mati seperti tikus dengan senapan, tapi kita punya seorang gadis dengan pedang. Tapi itu tidak semua yang kita miliki" ujar Lee

"Hey!" seru Lee memanggil Shikamaru yang ingin pergi "Ino akan mengerti"

Kemudian Shikamaru berhenti. "ikuti aku!" seru Lee

Kemudian Lee mengajak semuanya kecuali Kazuya Dan Sakura membongkar makam. Semua orang penasaran mengapa Lee mengajak mereka untuk membongkar makam. Mereka hanya bisa melihat dengan penasaran.

**Fash to Kazuya and Sakura (terlihat Kazuya sedang merapikan Taman Bunganya yang dihancurkan oleh orang-orang genkster itu)**

"aku merusak semuanya, ya?" tanya Sakura

"kamu melakukan apa yang harus kamu lakukan" sahut Kazuya sambil merapikan taman yang dihancurkan oleh para Genkster

"sekarang dengan menyelamatkanku, hancurlah semua hal baru yang kau temukan di sini." ucap sakura

"tak ada dunia yang baru, tanpa kamu. Tidak ada yang begitu baru lagi." ujar Kazuya.

"misalkan mereka datang dan setelah itu kita masih hidup. Kamu tetap akan pergi, kan?"

"aku tidak punya rumah dan keluarga lagi" sahut Kazuya

"mungkin aku bisa bersamamu?" tanya Sakura. "pikirkan tentang hal ini, ok!"

Lalu Sakura meninggalkan Kazuya.

Sementara Lee membuka peti matinya, membuat Naruto merasa ngeri.

Setelah peti terbuka ternyata isi peti tersebut adalah senjata. Lalu Lee menggambil sebuah senjata (rifle) dan melemparnya ke arah Shikamaru dan menangkapnya.

**Keesokan harinya**, Shikamaru mencoba senjata riflenya. Dia mencoba menembak ke arah sasaran, lalu Lee menaruh beberapa botol berisi arak di sekitar target untuk mengecoh Shikamaru.

"hey! Itu jus kaktusku!" lalu Shikamaru berkonsentrasi untuk menembak. Ternyata si pemabuk jenius ini tidak kehilangan keahlian dalam menembak. Tembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran tanpa menyeset jusnya sedikitpun.

**Flas to Naruto Laundry ( setelah Shikamaru selesai mencoba Riflenya, dia membawa baju kotornya untuk dilaundry)**

Shikamaru memberikan jaket kebanggaannya kepada Kazuya untuk dilaundry. "aku tau siapa kamu dulu dan gadis yang bernama Hana itu" ucap Shikamaru, "tidak perlu melihat ukuran tubuh, aku bisa mencium bau darah." tambah Shikamaru.

"itu ada di dirimu juga" sahut Kazuya.

"ya." Shikamaru mengangguk pelan lalu Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan. "oke. Sekarang bersihkan jaketku. Jika aku mati, aku ingin terlihat bagus."

"mengapa mati?" tanya Kazuya

"kami hanya memiliki 100 batang dinamit dan beberapa senjata. Itu hanya akan menyengat mereka."

"jangan kawatir kau tak akan mati" sahut Kazuya.

**To be continued**

**Apakah Haruno Sakura menyukai Kazuya? Padahal Sakura saat ini pacaran dengan naruto. Bagaimana menurut anda? Trus siapa sebenarnya yang Kazuya sukai Hana atau Haruno? Selamat menebak para Reader.**


	5. Chapter 4 Madara is Become at War

**The White Wolf chapter 4**

**Madara is Become at War**

Malam hari, Kazuya dan Shikamaru sedang menanam beberapa dinamit untuk jebakan.

"kau pintar berkebun, Mr. White Wolf. Untuk seorang pencuci pakaian" ucap Shikamaru.

"dan kamu penembak yang baik. untuk seorang pemabuk" sahut Kazuya, "mengapa kau berhenti menembak?"

Lalu Shikamaru menceritakan kisah hidupnya, "sebelumnya aku merampok bank dan kereta api. Sampai datanglah satu-satunya kekuatan yang dapat menghentikan seorang criminal sepertiku."

"Polisi ?" tanya Kazuya

"wanita." Sahut Shikamaru, "ketika bersamanya, aku tidak ingin lari."

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazuya lagi

"beberapa polisi tidak melupakan aku. Mereka menangkapku. Peluru terbang dimana-mana. Salah satu dari mereka mengenai Ino. Hal terakhir yang dia ( Ino ) katakan padaku agar aku tidak mengangkat senjata lagi. Sampai sekarang… setidaknya sampai hari ini, aku melakukan apa yang dia minta. Bagi seorang seperti kita…. Kita adalah kita. Jika kamu benar-benar mencintai seseorang, tukang cuci. Menjauhlah darinya sejauh mungkin. Kita adalah pasir, mereka adalah bunga." Ujar Shikamaru.

**Flash ( setelah mendengar cerita dari Shikamaru, Kazuya pergi menuju kediaman Sakura )**

Kazuya memberikan sebuah pedang kembar kepada Sakura,

Sakura : itu milikmu

Kazuya : ini dibuat untuk membunuh.

Kemudian Sakura mengambil pedang itu.

Kazuya : kemarilah, lebih dekat…

Lalu Kazuya menyentuh samping mata Sakura, lalu menyentuh bagian bawah telinga Sakura dan kemudian menyentuh dada dekat jantung Sakura. Semua itu membuat Sakura berdebar.

Kazuya : ingatlah bagian itu. Jalan tercepat untuk membunuh musuhmu.

Haruno Sakura : akan kuingat.

**Esok hari 10.00am**

Teng teng teng

Bel lonceng tanda musuh sudah mulai mendekat berbunyi. Terlihat sosok Shikamaru melangkah gagah dengan baju kebanggaannya sebuah baju prajurit berwarna merah dan ditemani senapan rifle di tangannya. Begitu juga Naruto terlihat mengenakan jubah sanninnya. Dan semua orang terlihat memakai baju kebanggaannya, bahkan salah seorang kawan mengenakan baju badutnya. Mereka ingin terlihat bagus jika mereka mati.

Kazuya mengenakan pakian serba putih dan mengenakan jubah bergambar kepala Srigala dipunggungnya, melangkah menuju lini paling depan.

Semua warga pria dan wanita senantiasa ikut berjuang untuk kota mereka. Sakura mengenakan baju China merahmudanya dan terselip dua buah pedang di pinggangnya. Lee memakai baju karetnya dan mengenakan slop besinya. Sementara Hana Sakura disembunyikan di tempat yang aman.

Shikamaru telah siap di atas gedung tertinggi dengan rifle di tangan. Dan Kazuya sudah siap di lini depan dengan pedangnya. Mereka hanya 100 orang melawan musuh sebanyak 500 orang. Tapi kelompok Kazuya telah siap, mereka menyiapkan banyak jebakan untuk membantai musuh.

Shikamaru menembak semua dinamit satu persatu yang di tanam di jebakan pertama. Itu menjatuhkan setengah pasukan dari musuh. Akibat ledakan dinamit itu membuat kepulan asap terjadi. Itu kesempatan bagus untuk Kazuya. Lalu Kazuya mulai menebas leher musuh satu-persatu dengan cepat. Kazuya menebas dan menebas dengan kejam membuat semua musuh merasakan ketakutan yang amat. Setelah asap mulai menghilang Kazuya sudah berada di tempat yang jauh dari musuhnya. Kazuya menjatuhkan banyak musuh sehingga musuh hanya tersisa kurang dari seratus. Kemudian Kazuya memancing para musuhnya ke jebakan ke dua.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan dinamit ke arah musuh dari ketinggian dan meledakannya dengan tembakan. Shikamaru berhasil mengurangi jumlah musuh lalu teman-tamannya datang membantu. Hanya terdengar suara senapan yang saling menembaki saat itu. Sampai musuh jatuh.

"shit! Kita berasil." Seru salah seorang kelompok Kazuya. Dan tiba-tiba tembakan mengenai kepalanya. Ternyata ketua genk itu dan beberapa bawahannya masih belum tewas. Seketika tembak-menembak terpecah kembali.

Pasukan genkster berasil memojokan pasukan Kazuya, hingga pasukan Kazuya harus lari menyelamatkan diri. Dan tiba-tiba **Madara** muncul dengan semua pasukannya. Membuat kedua belah pihak berhenti saling menembak.

Tanpa aba-aba salah satu anggota genkster menembak ke arah Madara, namun tak mengenainya.

**Madara :** bunuh!

Madara memerintahkan kepada pasukannya untuk membunuh semuanya.

**Shikamaru :** cepat kalian menyelamatkan diri. Ayo cepat lari!

Tiba-tiba dua pasukan madara ingin menebas Hana dan Sakura tapi berhasil diselamatkan oleh Kazuya.

**Kazuya :** lari!

Kazuya menebas semua pasukan Madara dengan kejam, sedangkan Hana dan Sakura lari ketempat yang aman bersama Lee. Namun beberapa pasukan Madara mengejar mereka. Kazuya yang menyadari itu langsung menyusul mereka dan menebas semua pasukan Madara yang mengejar. Dilain pihak para genkster juga dibantai oleh Pasukan Madara. Merasa kewalahan ketua genkster itu bersama ke enam anakbuahnya terpaksa mundur ketempat yang aman.

**Kazuya :** bawa hana ketempat yang aman!

Kazuya dan Sakura bertarung dengan beberapa pasukan Madara yang berasil mengejar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan Hana.

**Kazuya :** Lee!

**Lee :** aku tak berasil melindungi Hana.

Kemudian Lee tewas.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kazuya Dan sakura mengejar ketua Genkster itu.

**sementara ketua genk itu telah bersembunyi di dalam ruangan.**

**Ketua genkster :** jaga ruangan. Dan jangan biarkan siapapun memasuki ruangan.

Kazuya melangkah pelan dan menyeret pedangnya menuju ruangan tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba lampu ruangan mati. Kazuya menebas ke enam anggota genkster itu di bawah kegelapan. Dengan cepat ke enam genkster itu telah tewas.

Kemudian Kazuya melangkah masuk ke ruangan sambil menyeret pedangnya.

**Ketua genkster :** berhenti atau kutembak gadis ini.

Namun kazuya malah mendekati ketua itu.

**Ketua Genkster :** Berhenti!

Lalu ketua itu melepaskan tembaknya namun dengan cepat kazuya menebas pistolnya hingga peluru tidak mengenai Hana. Kemudian Kazuya menarik hana dan memeluknya.

Ketua genkster mengalami ketakutan yang sangat amat terhadap Kazuya. Tapi saat ini Kazuya enggan membunuhnya. Kazuya melangkah ke pinggir dan ternyata Sakura berada di belakangnya dan menunggu kesempatan ini. Kazuya memberikan kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk menyelesaikannya, lalu Kazuya berdiri di pinggir.

Sakura bertarung dengan ketua genkster itu sempat Sakura kewalahan melawannya, namun Kazuya tetap diam dan hanya menonton. Sakura sempat terpental dan dipukul dengan kursi namun tetap, Kazuya hanya menonton.

Sampai Sakura mendapat kesempatan dan berhasil memotong pergelangan kaki ketua genkster itu kemudian terjatuh. "sampaijumpa di neraka, gadis kecil. Di sana kita lakukan hal menjijikan. Ha.. ha…" ucap ketua genkster itu sebelum akhirnya ditusuk jantungnya oleh Sakura.

Kemudian madara datang menghampiri Kazuya ke ruangan itu.

**Madara :** itu kehidupan baru kamu? Lucu… kelihatannya tetap seperti yang lama. Apakah kau akan memberitahukan pada gadis itu, bahwa kau yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya, dan seluruh klannya? Dia adalah musuh. Dia akan selalu menjadi musuh. Kau datang padaku untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Aku telah membuat kamu… yang terkuat. Bunuh dia sekarang! Tempatmu bukan disini.

(Madara memeritahkan Kazuya untuk membunuh Hana.)

**Kazuya : **akan kulakukan.

Aku mengerti.

Kazuya tidak membunuh Hana melainkan dia menantang Gurunya. Guru dan murid bertemu dalam suatu pertarungan dan hanya satu yang akan mati. Mereka bertarung dibawah hujan yang deras di sore hari. Kazuya bertarung untuk melindungi Hana dan Madara bertarung untuk ambisinya membunuh Clan Hana sampai ke akar. Mereka mengadu pedang di bawah hujan yang deras. Guru dan murid itu terlihat seimbang.

**Flas back **( padang pasir San Fransisko )

**Madara : **kamu memiliki tubuh sempurna untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Dan hati seorang wanita. Hatimu akan menjadi musuh terbesarmu.

Madara melatih keras Kazuya kecil di bawah teriknya matahari.

**Madara : **kau harus membunuh musuh terbesarmu. Kita adalah pembunuh. Semua yang kita cinta akan kita hancurkan.

Madara memerintahkan Kazuya untuk membunuh teman satu-satunya, seekor ajing yang diberikan oleh gurunya itu, sebagai hadiah. (end)

**Back for Now**

Kazuyapun berasil menebas leher gurunya dan seketika hujanpun berhenti.

**Madara : **kamu adalah seorang pembunuh. Semua yang kamu cintai akan kamu hancurkan.

Akhirnya gurunyapun tewas. hanya sebagian kecil pasukan Kazuya yang tersisa.

"Apa kita menang?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak. Tapi kita selamat. Beberapa dari kita." jawab Kazuya.

"apa aku akan bersamamu?" tanya Sakura.

"tidak. (Kazuya lalu menatap ke arah Hana) aku akan melindungi Hana."

Kazuya lebih memilih untuk melindungi Hana dan dia ingin menjaga perasaan Naruto (sahabatnya dari kecil).

**Shikamaru :** aku pikir ini adalah akhir.

**Kazuya :** tidak, ini hanyalah sebuah awal.

**Shikamaru **: bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apakah dia akan aman?

**Kazuya :** mereka mendengar tangisan pedang ini. Bukan dia. Aku akan membuang pedang ini ke tempat yang jauh. Tunggulah! Aku akan kembali.

Kemudian Kazuya melangkah pergi.

**Shikamaru : **benar, manusia pasir. Teruslah berjalan. Kami akan menunggumu.

**Petarung itu pergi. Legenda mengatakan dia pergi ketempat yang jauh. Mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memusnahkan pedang itu. Apakah dia akan kembali? Semua orang berharap dia kembali, terutama Hana dan Sakura.**

**To be continued**

**yosh! Akhirnya Zatsu selesai membuat fic ini. Tapi masih ada kelanjutannya, ditunggu saja ya! **

**pertarunagn gaya punisernya belum kelihatan. Tunggu cerita berikutnya!**

**-000000000-**

**Shikamaru : hei… Kazuya kemana kau akan pergi?**

**Kazuya : Aku akan ke gunung Merapi.**

**Shikamaru : untuk apa?**

**Naruto : kau mau mencari Mak Lampir?**

**Kazuya : Bukan.**

**Naruto : terus?**

**Shikamaru : kau akan pergi lama?**

**Kazuya : mungkin akan lama. Aku akan mencari Wiro.**

**Naruto : Wiro?**

**Kazuya : aku mau menukar pedangku dengan kapaknya.**

**…**

**…**

**Hana : cepat kembali!**

Coba lihat kawan langitmu menghitam  
Pertanda dunia terbalut kehancuran  
Sang surya pun geram teriknya memanas  
Membakar jiwa hancurkan kebusukan

Renungkanlah sesaat  
Tangisan dunia rindukan asa  
Buka matamu sejenak  
Damaikan hati dan jiwa

Coba dengar kawan alammu meronta  
Daun merapuh hijau daun menghilang  
Gemuruh lautan riaknya menerjang  
Hempaskan raga hancur keserakahan

Renungkanlah sesaat  
Tangisan dunia rindukan asa  
Buka matamu sejenak  
Damaikan hati dan jiwa

reff

Oooooo,...  
Kita terlalu serakah nikmati indah dunia  
Dosa meradang  
Merenggut harta dunia tempat kita berpijak  
Oooooo,...  
Kita terlalu serakah nikmati indah dunia  
Dosa meradang  
Merenggut harta dunia tempat kita berpijak  
Harapan semua musnah menenggelamkan dunia

Sadari dan benahi semua kehancuran yang t'lah terjadi  
Detik ini saat tuk berubah  
(buktikan, lakukan wahai semua, tunjukan tekadmu)  
Detik ini saat tuk berubah  
(buktikan, lakukan wahai semua, tunjukan tekadmu)  
Sadari dan benahi semua keserakahan diri  
Detik ini saat tuk berubah,...

back to reff (***)

source : . #! ?note_id=128087194915

Read more: . #ixzz28bAqsA5a  
Under Creative Commons License: Attribution

**Fals to Merapi mountain.**

**Kazuya : Kalagondang, kalagondang. Di…mana persembunyian Mak Lampir?**

**Kalagondang : kakek Gondang tidak tau, cu.**

**…..0000000….**

**Selamat menunggu kelanjutan kisahnya.**


End file.
